Testigo
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Basado en un capítulo de "Love, Death and Robots". Nemu presencia un asesinato en el edificio de enfrente y se encuentra corriendo por su vida cuando ve que el asesino quiere hablar con ella. AU.


**¡Hola! He vuelto con otra historia adaptada de la serie "Love, Death and Robots", del capítulo "Testigo". Sé que la pareja es inusual así que debo confesarles que la idea de ponerlos juntos surgió en otro de mis fics "La joya perdida", y quedó excelente TuT si gustan pueden echarle un vistazo.**

**Y pues nada, espero que les guste y que se animen a comentar :)**

**El universo de Love, Death and Robots no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**TESTIGO**

Otra vez se me había hecho tarde. Era la tercera vez en la semana y estaba segura que Szayel me iba a descontar mi pago sin remordimientos. El muy imbécil estaba haciendo una fortuna a mi costa, pero no podía reclamarle nada porque decía que a los clientes no les gustaba esperar. En parte tenía razón, pero también era verdad que los miembros del club estaban dispuestos a esperarme una hora de ser necesario. Me había convertido en la nueva atracción del lugar y por ende todos querían verme. Debería exigir un aumento.

Un grito lejano me sobresaltó y me hizo voltear hacia la ventana. El edificio en el que vivía por lo general era muy tranquilo, algunas veces en el piso de arriba se oían discusiones y golpes, y los fines de semana en el departamento de al lado siempre había fiesta, pero los otros días aquello era un cementerio.

Decidí no darle demasiada importancia. Si algo había aprendido después de un año de estar viviendo sola era que lo mejor era no meterse en problemas, y eso incluía mantenerse al margen cuando algo pasaba, tener un perfil bajo y relacionarse con otros lo menos posible.

Saqué apresuradamente las pinturas del cajón de mi tocador y me retoqué el maquillaje. Szayel había dicho que la temática de esa noche era de carnaval, así que mientras más exótico y asimétrico fuera mi look, mejor. Me pinté los labios de morado para que hicieran juego con la sombra cargada de mis ojos, y alargué el contorno de la sonrisa para darle un aspecto más de arlequín. Finalmente me puse el glitter azul y dorado y finalicé con el iluminador. Mi cabello iba recogido en dos chongos desarreglados y mi flequillo caía sobre mi frente. Nunca me había considerado una chica bonita, mucho menos con ese maquillaje encima, pero en ese trabajo lo que importaba realmente era el cuerpo que mostrara y mi rutina de baile.

Tomé un poco de pintura con los dedos y me retoqué también el de los brazos y el cuerpo. Eran trazos de colores que me cubrían el pecho, el abdomen, la espalda, los brazos y las piernas. Estaba usando un sostén dorado con negro que realzaba mis atributos, y un pantalón negro de cuero que se ceñía a mi cintura. Me puse la gargantilla negra que parecía más bien una correa y me observé de pies a cabeza en el espejo.

Un disparo se oyó en la cercanía. ¿Cómo sabía que era un disparo? Porque en aquel barrio los asaltos y asesinatos eran más comunes que un saludo. El sonido era inconfundible. Me asomé a la ventana y miré hacia abajo, a la calle, pero no se veía nada fuera de lo normal. Decidí no meterme en problemas y cerré la ventana, y justo en ese momento lo vi.

En el edificio de enfrente, en el tercer piso, había un hombre. Su cabello era completamente blanco y llevaba una banda negra en la cabeza que le cubría el ojo derecho. Su rostro se me hizo familiar, pero no recordaba muy bien en dónde lo había visto.

¡Ah, sí! Una vez en la tienda de la esquina me lo encontré, cuando bajé a comprar unos cigarros, iba hablando con el dueño del edificio. Estaba segura de que vivía ahí también, pero nunca me había fijado en qué número. Su figura era memorable, pues se trataba del hombre más alto que había visto en mi vida. Seguro que llegaba a los dos metros sin problemas; además, el cabello blanco era como un espectacular. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Kabuto…? ¿Kakuto? ¡Kokuto! Sí, era Kokuto. Extraño nombre.

Hicimos contacto visual y me quedé paralizada al ver que estaba cubierto de sangre y respiraba agitadamente. Mi mente no tardó en maquinar una respuesta. Había matado a alguien. Y yo era testigo.

Aterrada, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi departamento. Bajé las escaleras corriendo con el estómago en la garganta y logré salir del edificio. Avancé por la calle y volteé hacia arriba, hacia la ventana por la que lo había visto. Estaba ahí, viéndome fijamente. Si unos segundos antes tenía la esperanza de que no me hubiera reconocido, esa esperanza se había esfumado cuando me di cuenta de lo que vendría a continuación. Querría silenciarme, yo era un cabo suelto y tenía que deshacerse de mí.

-¡Espera! –gritó, pero no me detuve.

Llegué hasta la calle principal, que estaba repleta de autos detenidos por el semáforo, y encontré un taxi vacío. No encontraba mi voz. Golpeé un par de veces el techo del auto y el conductor abrió la puerta. Me metí deprisa y me deslicé en el asiento hacia abajo. El semáforo se puso en verde y el taxi avanzó. Sólo entonces pude soltar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Le dije la dirección del club al conductor y saqué mi celular para llamar a emergencias. Esperé unos segundos en la línea y la mujer del otro lado respondió:

_-Emergencias, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

-¿Hola? Creo que acabo de presenciar un asesinato –respondí con la voz agitada.

_-¿Cuál es su ubicación?_

-Creo que el asesino está detrás de mí, me vio así que…

_-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es su ubicación?_

-Sí, es…el…los departamentos de la calle Blue Harrington.

_-¿Blue Harrington?_

-Sí…Pero no, espere, es…eh, es el edificio que está enfrente. Me vio por la ventana, estaba cubierto de sangre. En el segundo…

_-Señorita…_

-¡No! En el tercer piso.

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

-Sólo…envíen a alguien.

Colgué. No había nada más que pudiera hacer por el momento. El conductor me estaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor, así que saqué mis lentes oscuros de la bolsa y me los puse. Marqué el número de Szayel pero me mandó al buzón de voz. Maldije en voz baja.

-Szayel, soy yo. Ya voy de camino.

Guardé el celular en la bolsa y suspiré. Me asomé por el vidrio de atrás, aunque para ser honesta no esperaba ver a Kokuto. Lo había perdido en el edificio, era poco probable que me hubiera alcanzado. Con algo de suerte, alguien más lo habría visto y en estos momentos estaría detenido. Sí, eso sería bueno. Decidí no preocuparme más por el momento. Por si las dudas, me quedaría a dormir en lo de Szayel.

El taxi por fin se detuvo frente al club. Pagué el monto y me bajé. La música se oía desde la calle, lo que significaba que habían puesto un espectáculo antes del mío. Subí corriendo las escaleras y golpeé la puerta.

Szayel abrió y lo primero que vi fue el disfraz completo de cuero negro que llevaba puesto. Estaba muy entallado, lo cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Algunas cadenas le colgaban de la cintura y de los brazos, con argollas y estoperoles. Tenía un ojo pintado de morado, unas extrañas rayas que le corrían por la mejilla y la frente, y los labios del mismo color. Su cabello rosa chicle iba suelto y peinado hacia atrás, y estaba usando una especie de capucha con cuernos de toro. Me abstuve de hacer preguntas, después de todo la palabra "carnaval" podía envolver muchas cosas. Lo primero que hizo, como siempre, fue gritarme.

-¿Qué carajos, perra? ¡Ya era tiempo de que llegaras! Loly y Menoly están tratando de entretener a los clientes. Pobres idiotas, con esos cuerpos que tienen.

-Lo siento –me disculpé.

-¡Llegas jodidamente tarde!

-Sí, ya sé que…

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Perdón, tenía…

-¡Cállate! Eres un desastre.

-Acabo de ver un asesinato –exclamé.

Szayel rodó los ojos y se puso una mano en la cintura.

-Asqueroso. Siempre tienes las excusas más extrañas.

-No es una excusa, el asesino…

-¡Sólo entra y alístate!

-¡Bien! Quiero bailar, pero necesito ver a Mayuri primero. ¿Está aquí?

-Sí, sí, por ahí lo vi. Sales en cinco –dijo Szayel, y él siempre tenía la última palabra.

Me jaló del brazo y me metió al club. Alcancé a escuchar que se entretuvo con alguien en la puerta, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba. Tenía que darme prisa y no tener a los clientes esperando.

-Hola, guapo, ¿eres miembro? ¿No? No te preocupes, ¿quieres ver el show?

El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Las bailarinas estaban usando el traje de cuero tradicional, pero todas llevaban máscaras de animales, pieles encima y telas de colores. La decoración también era diferente. Habían puesto espejos en cada pared y las luces de neón iluminaban todo. Podía escuchar los gemidos y uno que otro latigazo a través de las puertas cerradas. Una de las chicas me sonrió al pasar, tenía una cadena en el cuello y la hacía girar entre sus manos.

Ya en el camerino me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me puse el vestido dorado que me había asignado para esa noche. Era bastante largo, lo que me daba completa libertad para lucirlo como yo quisiera en el escenario. Era muy escotado y corto, lo cual excitaría a más de alguno. Escuché que la música cambió por un ritmo más movido. Era mi señal para salir.

-¿Pueden ponerme atención un momento, perras? –era la voz de Szayel hablando desde el micrófono-. Porque nuestra próxima bailarina, lo más esperado de la noche, ya está aquí para excitarlos. Disfruten la función.

Me posicioné detrás del escenario y en ese momento las cortinas se abrieron. Sentía todas las luces y las miradas fijas en mí, hacía mucho que había perdido el pánico escénico, prácticamente desde la segunda vez que bailé, pero de todas formas no dejaba de ser un poco intimidante ser observada de esa manera, así que me concentré en hacer la rutina que había ensayado toda la semana. El antifaz de plumas que me habían dado me ayudaba a mantener la confianza, siempre y cuando no hiciera contacto visual con ninguno de ellos todo estaría bien.

Me deslicé por el sofá que había en medio del escenario, fundiéndome con la música, contoneándome al ritmo, tocando mi cuerpo provocativamente. Era como si me encontrara en otra dimensión, flotando, ensimismada, lejos de aquel barullo y esos hombres que parecían comerme con la mirada. Alcancé a ver que en los asientos de enfrente había dos chicas y en medio de ellas había un hombre, una de ellas lo estaba besando mientras la otra se encargaba de manosearlo, de palpar su excitación a través de la tela del pantalón.

Me subí al sofá y me abrí de piernas, dándoles a todos un panorama de mis partes más íntimas que aquella noche, como muchas otras, tenían un precio. Me deslicé hacia abajo al tiempo que me quitaba el vestido. Mi cuerpo quedó expuesto y todos se concentraron en la pintura que lo decoraba, en mis pechos y mi entrepierna, en mi baile erótico. Cuando volví a levantarme y fijé la vista al frente, en el hombre que estaba siendo atendido por las chicas, el alma se me cayó a los pies.

Era él. Era Kokuto.

Hicimos contacto visual y ambos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo. No era posible que el asesino me hubiera encontrado, que me hubiera seguido desde el edificio. De reojo vi a Szayel, desconcertado por mi quietud repentina. Su mirada confusa parecía preguntarme "¿Qué carajos, perra? ¿Por qué te detienes?", pero nada de eso importaba ya. Retrocedí aterrada y trepé por el sillón de vuelta al camerino. No tenía tiempo para detenerme a darle explicaciones a Szayel. Corrí tan rápido como pude y ya dentro agarré mi bolso y una bata roja que apenas me cubría, tampoco tenía tiempo para vestirme.

Corrí al camerino de al lado y golpeé la puerta.

-¡Mayuri!

No hubo respuesta. Entré y encontré a Mayuri acostado encima de la mesa, completamente desnudo y demasiado drogado como para reaccionar. Había dos chicas a su lado y algunas rayas de coca a medio aspirar.

-Mayuri –lo moví del hombro.

-Nemu –balbuceó.

-Despierta –insistí.

-Quédate –me dijo entre risas.

Era inútil, no me iba a ser de gran ayuda. Me acerqué a la cajonera en busca de la pistola que tenía guardada. Si él no podía protegerme seguramente la Glock sí lo haría. La guardé en mi bolso y me apresuré a salir.

En el pasillo me quedé congelada al ver a Kokuto. Nos miramos por unos segundos sin decir nada. Levantó las manos en señal de tregua y dio un paso hacia mí, mismo que yo retrocedí.

Cuando alargó el brazo para agarrarme grité aterrada y lo golpeé con el bolso.

-¡Carajo! –exclamó.

Corrí escaleras abajo sin importarme que la bata se había abierto y mi cuerpo desnudo estaba descubierto. Sólo podía pensar en llegar a casa. Escuché los pasos de Kokuto muy cerca y corrí más rápido, pero era difícil con los tacones.

-¡Espera un momento! –gritó.

Logré salir a la calle y lo vi justo en el pasillo del edificio, no lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirme segura. Los locales estaban todos cerrados, ni un solo lugar al cual meterme y pedir ayuda. Llegué hasta el puente peatonal y empecé a subirlo, pero las escaleras se me hacían eternas y no podía con los tacones. Me los quité y quedaron tirados en la calle. No me importó, mi vida valía más que un par de zapatos.

-¡Espera, demonios!

Kokuto me vio desde la calle. Se cruzó entre los carros para alcanzarme del otro lado, no parecía dispuesto a dejarme ir. Cuando llegué a la acera de enfrente me metí a un callejón que daba a la parte trasera de las tiendas, en donde tenían las bodegas y un montón de cajas apiladas afuera de cada local. Kokuto estaba a unos metros de mí.

-¡No corras, espera!

Jalé una de las cajas y las tiré para bloquearle el paso. Se tropezó y se llevó consigo más cajas. No gané más que unos cuantos segundos de ventaja.

-¡Te digo que esperes, con un carajo!

Sus pasos insistentes me martilleaban la cabeza, sentía mis latidos en las orejas y tenía la respiración agitada. Salí nuevamente a la calle principal y corrí por la acera. Era increíble que no había ni siquiera una persona cerca. Los autos que pasaban estaban demasiado lejos y sería inútil perseguirlos.

Llegué hasta la puerta trasera de un edificio y probé a abrirla, pero no cedió, la que estaba más adelante sí y me metí apresuradamente. No creía que Kokuto me hubiera visto, pero la cerré en silencio para no llamar la atención. El bolso se me estaba resbalando de los hombros y me lo acomodé. Tenía unos segundos para pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Subí las escaleras, cubriéndome con la bata, y traté de abrir varias puertas para esconderme. Todas estaban cerradas en el primer piso, lo mismo en el segundo. En el tercero pude meterme a uno de los cuartos y ocultarme. Me pegué a la puerta para escuchar del otro lado. Se oían pasos en la escalera, cada vez más cerca. Tenía que ser él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio que no quería hablar nada más, y aún si lo hiciéramos nada de lo que le dijera sería suficiente para él. Podía jurar que no iba a decir nada, o que no había visto nada y que sólo había corrido porque estaba asustada, pero sabía que en cuanto pudiera ponerme una mano encima sería mi fin.

Traté de ponerle el pasador a la puerta, pero estaba atorado, así era mi mala suerte. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, justo del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces recordé que traía la Glock de Mayuri. La saqué de mi bolso y apunté hacia donde tendría que aparecer Kokuto, lista para disparar. Las manos me temblaban, era mucho más pesada de lo que parecía, y temí que fuera a errar el tiro.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y lo primero que vi fue el cabello blanco, después el rostro y finalmente el cuerpo entero de Kokuto. Su mirada se clavó en mí y suspiró aliviado, levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

-Hola, hey, sólo quiero hablar…

Se detuvo cuando reparó en la pistola. Retrocedió un paso y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Tranquilízate –amartillé la Glock-. ¡Mierda! –exclamó.

Con las manos aún levantadas empezó a avanzar hacia mí, lentamente, y lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder para mantener la distancia.

-Sólo quiero hablar –repitió.

Estiró la mano para quitarme el arma y grité. Hubo forcejeo, yo trataba de disparar, y aunque su fuerza era considerable, mis ganas de vivir lo eran más. Logré zafar un brazo y disparé. El sonido me aturdió y vi con decepción que le había dado a una lámpara. Kokuto se lanzó nuevamente hacia mí y me sujetó por la espalda, yo me removía contra su cuerpo para librarme de su agarre, me había tomado de los brazos y trataba de someterme. Yo no podía dejar de gritar. Me incliné hacia atrás para que su espalda golpeara contra la pared y gritó de dolor. Cuando sentí que su agarre se había aflojado, me giré hacia él y disparé tres veces.

-¡No!

La sangre me salpicó en la cara y todo quedó en silencio. Me apoyé en mis piernas para recuperar el aliento. Me sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar, pero estaba viva.

Me enderecé y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire y tratar de calmarme. El sonido de una ventana cerrándose me trajo de vuelta. Vi por la ventana que en el edificio de enfrente había un hombre observándome. Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la sorpresa al verme ahí de pie, cubierta de sangre y con la pistola en la mano. Su cabello era blanco y tenía la cabeza envuelta en una tela negra que le cubría el ojo derecho, una imagen demasiado familiar.

Volteé hacia el piso, hacia el cadáver sangrante que estaba a mis pies, y me encontré con la misma imagen, pero el ojo que me devolvía la mirada no tenía vida.

Miré de nuevo por la ventana justo cuando el hombre que me había visto se echó a correr fuera del edificio.

Era Kokuto.

**FIN**

**TuT ¿qué les pareció? Espero que no muy confuso.**

**¡Dejen su review!**


End file.
